One Semester, Two Boys, Three Problems
by Im-Not-Good-Im-Better
Summary: Cammie meets a boy before Gallagher. Then she meets Josh. She meets a boy in D.C. She constantly sees these boys  one of them just gets in the way, but makes things akward . How will this semester play out?
1. The Mall

My twelfth birthday and my dad lost me at the mall. Okay, so I used my 'chameleon abilities' to get rid of him. We're in Washington D.C; I wanted to check some stuff out while he tried to find me.

Walking through a crowd, I saw the green eyes of a boy I've seen three times today. _Tail,_ I thought. Can't be a spy though right? He's just twelve. I'm just being paranoid. Just in case, I slipped into Macy's. I was about to click the elevator button, but a hand beat me to it. I looked up to see the boy smirking at me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." I pressed the button again hoping, praying, the elevator would go faster. The boy had brown hair that was kind of dark, but not really dark. He also had piercing green eyes. The elevator doors opened and I stepped in, with him copying my actions. This is nerve racking. I need to know whether or not this boy could kill someone with a rubber band. I put my hands in my pockets, and he leaned on the railing.

I could feel his eyes on me. I glanced at him and almost immediately, he looked from me to the reflective door frame. I restrained rolling my eyes. He's not supposed to know I'm a spy, so I'm not supposed to know that he's one, too. _He's one, too. _Is he spying on me? I looked back at him. He didn't look _too_ much like a spy. He 'caught' me staring at him (like he was staring at me through the door frame) and smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked out the now open elevator doors.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

I stopped short. "We?" I asked in a harsh voice.

"Yeah, I'm going with you."

"No, you're not."

"We're in D.C. You're a girl, and you're alone. There's a high possibility you could get jumped," he said, turning me to face him. He's trying to get me to let him follow me. Probably so it won't be suspicious if I catch him again. I sighed.

"Fine, _we,_" I glared at him and his smirk, "are going to find my dad, so me and him can leave and go to my birthday party." I started walking towards the fountain, and I sat on the edge. He was right behind me the whole time.

"It's your birthday?"

"Yeah."

Reaching out to grab my phone, I heard him say, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I muttered, punching my dad's number in to my phone.

My dad wouldn't answer my calls.

"Got a name?"

"Sure. Lots of them."

I groaned after I called my dad for the fourth time. I stood from my spot and shoved the phone in my pocket. Walking away, I heard him getting up and come up beside me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" In my defense, I was determined to find my dad. I only heard the questions; I didn't _acknowledge _them.

"No," I said, searching the crowd.

"Then I'm about to make this your best birthday ever." Before I could even_ think_ about was he was going to do, he pulled me to the side and kissed me. It was soft and short; he had his hands on my elbows. When he pulled away, a smirk was on his face and he slid his hands into his pockets. I was about to say something when I heard a strong voice yell, "CAMERON!" And turn to see my dad.

"Dad-" I started.

"Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you! And who's this boy?" He looked at the boy in front of me with disgust.

"One, I called you. And two, this is a kid I met when me and mom were in D.C. last winter break," I lied smoothly. The kid looked at me but seemed to understand.

"Oh, okay," my dad said, now just glaring at him. Did he see us kiss? Most likely, but let's just go with the slight chance that he didn't. "Let's go to your party. Don't forget to call your friends."

"Okay. Hey, you want to come?" I turned to the green eyed boy.

"Sure. Where?" he asked smirking. When doesn't he smirk?

"My house at **(bla bla bla-because I don't want to put to name of specific locations)**."

"See you there," he said before walking off. I watched him go, memorizing his habits. He preferred his right leg, just saying. He turned around and smirked even wider when he saw me staring. I blushed and followed my dad out.


	2. A Spy

Realization hit me when I sat in my dad's car. I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME, I TOLD MY DAD I KNEW HIM AND INVITED HIM TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY!

I shoved my hands in my pockets, only to find a piece of paper. _Evapopaper. _I took it out and unfolded it.

_Text me before the party._

_-J_

Okay, that's creepy, but it just might solve my I-don't-actually-know-the-boy-I-told-my-parents-I-was-friends-with problem and my a-boy-kissed-me-and-I-might-actually-enjoy-seeing-him-again-before-I-go-to-my-new-boarding-school problem. I meet a boy the summer before I go to the Gallagher Academy. Typical.

I pulled out my phone and texted him on the drive back to my house.

**Cammie**_ Green Eyes_

**Hey, Green Eyes. How have you been three minutes after you kissed me?**

_I've been fine. How've you been four minutes after you got the best birthday present ever?_

**I got a **_**good**_** present? When?**

_Haha. Very funny. So how did we 'meet'?_

**Not important. What's your name?**

_Jace ;) Cameron._

**Cammie. Don't call me that again, or I'll kill you.**

_I bet you _would _and_ could.

**You can say that again…**

_I know what you are._

**And that is…**

_A spy._

**Why would you think that?**

_I can tell. You were being followed by my mom's friends._

**And you!**

_You're lucky I came. My mom's friends had you mistaken for someone she had to capture_

**Why'd she have to capture someone?**

_She's a spy, you think she'd tell her kids?_

**So you're not an only child**

_Good way to change the subject ;) I have a twin brother. If he wasn't sick and was at the mall earlier, he'd be the guy texting you._

**Okay…**

_Haha. So let me ask this again, do you have a boyfriend?_

**Do I?**

_I can only answer that with another question_

**Shoot**

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

**Idk… is your brother cute?**

_Not as cute as me ;)_

**Then yes to both questions**

_Sweet! Okay, I got to go. Catch ya later_

By this point, we were there setting up for the party. Me and my dad walked to my mom, they kissed and my dad had to check if I lied to him. Even though I did, why can't he trust me?

"Honey, Cammie invited a boy she said she met while you two visited D.C. last year," he told her.

"What boy?" she asked looking at me intensely.

"_Jace._ Remember?" I said, giving her the silent message that clearly states, '_I met a boy, don't ruin this!'_

She gave me a knowingly look. "Oh yeah. I can hardly remember him. Which one was that honey?" My dad gave me that over-protective father look. Mom is _so_ over doing this.

"The cocky one."

"Oh yeah. I liked him the best."

"Me too," I said, once again not paying attention.

"Oh really?" my dad said.

"Oh really… we should set up for the party," I said with a sweet smile.

He dropped it, thankfully.

We finished setting up tables, chairs, and a little DJ station. I went upstairs to my room to take a little nap before I got myself ready for my party.

_This will be interesting._


	3. Stupid Boys

My eyelids flittered open after a few hours. I slowly sat up and checked the clock. _4:30?_ I have thirty minutes to get ready! It's going to take _at least_ an hour.

I'm going to skip details and say I'm wearing short jean shorts, a blue t-shirt, and my hair is straight.

I ran downstairs as I heard the doorbell. I opened the door to some of my friends. In less than half an hour, all my friends were here.

Well, all _but_ a certain boyfriend. Where the hell is he?

Hours ticked by, and he was still missing. My party was fun by the way. Too bad _JACE_ had to make so hard to focus! He was all I thought about as the music played, as I danced, as I blew out the candles. He was always on my mind. Stupid boys. . .

My phone beeped. I had a text. Guess who from? Jace.

_Can't make it. Moving to Maine. Don't know when I'll see you again._

_Love you –J_

_P.S. when I see you again, we can pick this up ;)_

UGH!

At least _I_ won't have to break up with _him_ because of Gallagher. The p.s. is only something only _Jace_ would do. Ugh!

_I hate Jace . . . he's too . . . un-hate-able!_


	4. The Mall 2

Ever since I learned about Blackthorne, I've been having strange dreams. Dreams involving a boy. A green eyed boy. I feel like I _know_ him, but a name never comes up. It's so frustrating. The dreams are always at the mall. I don't know why though. . .

Anyway, right now Bex and I are roaming a mall in D.C. For CoveOps, of course.

We're supposed to meet up with Solomon at the ruby slipper exhibit without tails. Emphasis on _without tails._ I was sticking with Bex, and we were just walking out of a store.

"Look at the bright side, Cam." Bex twirled. "We could be in Ancient Languages right now." Her twirl ended as she said, "We could be locked in the basement with Dr. Fibs." We laughed at this. That would be _pure _torture. "And the view is infinitely better," she said looking straight at these two boys who were looking at us. One of them was very familiar . . . as if from a memory or _dream_ or something. "Oooh . . . I want one."

"They're not puppies."

"Come on. Let's go talk to them! They're really cute!" They were. One had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that was in a buzz cut. The familiar one had green piercing eyes and dark hair that fell in his face. Suddenly, the different face of a boy with slightly lighter hair flashed in my mind. Weird. . .

"Bex, we have a mission!"

"Can't we multitask?" she pleaded.

"Think about last semester, and then you'll understand _why_ I don't want to go over there."

"Wow. . . You're really . . ." Bex paused.

"What? I'm really what?"

"Not over Josh."

"Of course I am. . ." I answered and kept walking. Until my eyes landed on the boy from my dreams. The _actual_ one. I could only see the side of his face as he talked to his friend, but I could tell who it was. Something told me I shouldn't see him, but something else told me I'd see him anyway.

I looked back at the bench kids. They were looking at me kind of strange. Turning Bex around and quickening my pace, I said, "Bex, we need to get away from here."

"Why? I want to talk to the boys on the bench!" she whined.

"Tail." My lie fell easily off my tongue.

Her spy skills were flipped on. "Lady in a beige suit, on a cell phone." I didn't even see her. Stupid boys. . .

After a few hours of loosing tails (and me making sure we didn't run into that one boy whose name I _still_ don't remember), I was headed towards the elevator. I was about to press the elevator button, but another hand beat me to it. That hasn't happened in four years. At first I was thinking it was the boy I've been avoiding, but I looked up to see the green eyed boy from the bench.

"Hey," he said. This is too familiar. . .

"Hi?" I said nervously unsure if this would end like the first time. I repeatedly pressed the elevator button. It didn't go faster. When the elevator doors finally opened, I didn't waste time darting in. He came in a little slower, leaning on the railing.

After a few moments of silence, he pointed to the crest on my shirt, "The Guggenheim-"

"Gallagher," I corrected.

"Never heard of it."

I wanted to say, 'Because you're not supposed to,' but that would blow my cover and it's rude. So I sharply replied with, "Well, it's my school."

"You in a hurry or something?" he asked.

"I have to meet my teacher somewhere in twenty minutes," I said trying not to give away too much like last time.

"How do you know?"

"Because he said, 'Meet me at the ruby slippers exhibit.'" DAMN IT!

"No, I mean how do you know you have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch."

Josh never noticed I didn't have a watch. . . With slight hesitation, I said, "My friend just told me." He nodded. Once the elevator opened, I walked four steps and noticed his footsteps behind me. I spun around to face him. "Where are you going?"

"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful Land of Oz," he responded cockily. As another boy I know would. . .

"We?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm going with you."

"No, you're _not_."

"Look, its dark. You're alone, and this is D.C," he said, sounding way too much like Dream Boy.

"Fine," I said and turned around, walking faster.

"You walk fast." I ignored him. "You got a name?"

"Sure. Lots of them." Now _I'm_ repeating history.

"You got a boyfriend?" I stopped short and almost tripped. I _hate _this question. I turned around and tried _really_ hard not to glare at him.

"Thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary. It's just up there, and there's a cop over there," I said. I can't let this end like last time.

"You think that cop can protect you better than I can?" Of course I do.

"No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you," I said threateningly. He got the message and backed away. "Thanks anyway." I couldn't help thinking he would come back to haunt me. I shook the feeling and took an alternate route to the exhibit to get rid of last minute tails.

I walked into the exhibit and Mr. Solomon said, "You're four seconds late."

"But I'm alone."

"No, Ms. Morgan, you're not." What?

Then Green Eyes (hmm. . .) stalked in from his place in the shadows. My eyes widened, and he smirked a familiar smirk. "Hi, Gallagher Girl."

"Nice work, Zach," Mr. Solomon said. Some godfather he turned out to be. . .

"Hi Blackthorne Boy," I said, and watched as _they _stood there shocked.

Mr. Solomon recovered. "Very good, Ms. Morgan." Soon after that, Mr. Solomon took me back to the helicopter and we went back to Gallagher, where there aren't boys who beat me.

Hopefully.


	5. Realization

**So incredibly sorry! 8th grae is so much tougher than I thought. Also, my niece has been brought over here a lot, so I'd have to babysit...**

I was silent the whole way back to Gallagher. I couldn't get those green eyed boys out of my mind. Zach and... the other one. I swear I know him from somewhere... My twelvth birthday! He gave me the best present ever (not that I'd tell him that). Jace, was it? Yeah. Now why is this important? I'll tell you:

Jace goes to a school in Maine. He's a spy. His twin goes to Blackthorne. Blackthorne's in Maine.

They're coming to Gallagher.

Damn. I have to deal with **both** of them. If I'm _really_ dating Jace, he'll be so pissed to learn about Josh.

My thoughts turn to mush as Macey claps in front of my face. "What's the matter, Cam?" she asks.

"Yeah, you've been out of it since the mission," Bex puts in.

I shake my head. "Its been a long day. That's all." They didn't look like they beleived me, but, thankfully, didn't push. The last thing I need is an interrigation about two boys I don't even know where I stand with.

I drift slowly to sleep, boys on the mind.

I wake up to Bex's yelling again. With one eye open, I see Macey brushing her hair and Liz typing away on her laptop. Everything almost seems normal. Almost. But I know better.

I know Blackthorne's coming. Today. (Well, it's kind of a hunch, but I'm pretty sure it'll happen.)

Bex pulls me up and throws me in the bathroom. Literally. Macey hands me my clothes, and I see Liz's sympathetic look before the door slams. I sigh and try not to think too hard about Blackthorne. I was hoping I wouldn't have as many boy problems in the spring semester. But looky here! Zach and Jace and thirteen other boys are coming!

Yay.

**So... I'm sorry... Really sorry... but I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO! Total writer's block.. Help?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I'm looking at this wrong. I've got an idea. I'm goon to work on 2 stories at a time, so I can focus. I'm going to write My BFF and Reversed because to be honest right now I'm in love with them and I have to know the ending(: When I finish them, I'm going to write the ones that have the most reviews by the number of chapters. reviews divided by chapters = whatever has the most I will continue. Review your fav stories. Give me ideas for when I pick that one back up. Trust me, by then I'll need the help. One more thing I want you to do. Know I love you guys and that I'm not doing this to punish you, I'm just being an author.**

**-MC out**


End file.
